


Turn

by popcorn909



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Help, Kinda, Knifeplay, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pain, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Smut, character intro, sword swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcorn909/pseuds/popcorn909
Summary: A night, meant to be full of passion, takes a sudden turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character introduction for future use. ^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .....help.....

The sound of clothes rustling filled the empty, dark room. Heavy breaths, the creaking of bed springs, the smacking of lips against each other. The current actions were quite obvious. The bodies’ silhouette showed a female figure straddling a male.

She slowly slid down on the man, trailing kisses from his neck to his naval. She was purposefully taking her time, especially with the buttons of the man’s jeans, teasing him with a playful grin. He showed a bored expression, trying to urge her to hurry. She worked on his zipper, pulling it down with her mouth, her hands moving from his hips to pull down his boxers and expose his half-hard cock.

She didn’t hesitate to take her tongue to the hot flesh. Slowly, she traced her mouth to the tip before lowering herself down, taking about half of it before lifting off again, her hands tracing what her mouth left. Her saliva was used as lube to make her hands slide easier.

Again, she lowered her head, taking a little more before pulling up, her tongue rubbing against the sensitive skin while her hands pumped. This pattern continued, her tongue making different movements, sometimes swirling around the hardening member, or focusing on the tip.

Eventually, a small groan was coming from above her and she could finally hear the breath from the man picking up. Pre-cum was dripping from the tip of his member. Hands tangled in her hair, guiding her gently. Or gentle at first. She began to notice him applying more pressure and his hips were bucking slightly, not that she minded.

Or, again, that was until her head was shoved down completely and the hands in her hair was being pulled roughly. She struggled against the force, but the male’s strong arms controlled her head, which was lifted again, only for a moment then pushed down again, forcing her to take the length down her throat.

The rough motions continued and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, each time her head was lifted, the following movement was sporadic, but they were getting rougher. Pain was clear on the woman’s face from her hair being yanked and jerked around. The man was getting close.

With a final jerk, her head was pressed close to this pelvis and she could feel a hot liquid flowing down her throat. She heard the groan coming from above her, but her main concern was the fact that she hadn’t had time to breathe. 

Her forgotten struggles returned, but to no avail. She began to panic.

She did the only thing she could think of. She bit down.

The response she received wasn’t positive. In an instant, her head was ripped off his dick and she was on the floor coughing and gasping for precious air. The bed creaked again as the man stood up.

“W-what the f-fuck’s your p-problem!?” The girl hissed, trying to cover her coughing.

Instead of getting an answer immediately, her chin was gripped tightly and she was forced to look up at the face which had gotten uncomfortably to hers. Though his closeness wasn’t what scared her. It was his expression.

He was grinning from ear-to-ear. His eyes were open wide and had a strange light in them mixed with a flaring anger. It was terrifying.

“What’s my problem? You just bit my fucking dick! The most you would’ve done is pass out, I don’t see a dam problem.” He replied to her coldly and got no response from the trembling girl.

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. Let’s just give you a little punishment.” He said and that impossible grin of his seemed to get bigger.

“You know, I saw this sword swallowing show recently…” The man mumbled as he turned away and walked towards the nightstand by his bed. He opened the drawer with a tug and dug around for a moment before he pulled out what looked like a long thin silver survival knife with a black hilt.

Realization struck the girl like lightning. In a flash, she was scrambling to her feet and trying to rush to the door. But she never did make it.

Her long hair was grabbed in the man’s hand again and she was pulled down to the floor with him moving to stand over her legs and be in front of her. His foot landed on one of her hands on the floor and she cried out at the weight.

“Ax! Axel! B-baby! Y-you don’t have to do this! W-what if I d-die? Please, c-can’t we just go b-back to what we w-were doing b-before? P-please.” The female pleaded, raising her free, shaking hands to grab his arm, tears beginning to move down her cheeks.

Cold eyes met hers. The smile was gone and he was quiet as he watched her. He lifted the hand with the knife and almost looked ready to drop it.

Almost.

He cocked his head to the side and a smirk appeared on his face. “Doll, this is a punishment. You don’t touch me.”

The knife was embedded into her arm. A gasp escaped her mouth. Then she screamed. The knife was quickly pulled out, then a hard impact to her face silenced her. The hit made her bite her tongue, not hard enough to cause severe damage, but it did draw blood, which was noticed by Axel.

A sob came from her as her chin was grabbed again by the male and she was forced to look back at him through blurry vision. 

“I-I’m s-sorry. I-I’m s-sorry. P-please, j-just l-let-” Her pitiful voice was cut off by the others lips slamming into hers and a tongue invading the warm mouth. He seemed to be mostly focused one the female’s tongue, and the girl instinctively struggled briefly, though quickly stopped out of fear.

After what seemed like an eternity of a one-sided kiss, the man pulled back, connected to her by a string of saliva. “You have good blood…” He muttered to himself, before he took her hair roughly in his hand again. She was met with a view of the ceiling as he yanked her head back.

She revived her struggling as she caught a glimpse of the male’s face out of the corner of his eye. He had brought the knife to his mouth and was licking the blood from her arm off.

The foot that still trapped her hand ground down and the warning was clear. She weakly tried to pull away, but there was no way she was getting free.

“Open your mouth.” A commanding voice spoke.

She shook her head as her last resort to avoid having that blade being shoved down her throat.

“Oh? If you really don’t want to, that fine. I could just break your jaw. Or maybe, you’d prefer me just pushing through the skin here?” His voice was cold and quiet with a hint of amusement as he felt her stiffen when the tip of the knife poked lightly at her windpipe.

“Of course, I could just plug your nose and wait till you open your mouth to breath. Or I could make this a little more interesting. I could cut you. Slowly and deeply. I could dig my hands into your wounds and tear at your lovely skin. I could wait until you scream and shove this knife through your throat. Then I’ll watch you cough up your blood as you struggle to get your last breath in as blood floods your lungs.”

Each word just made the situation so much more terrifying, to say the least. She wanted to scream and run, but she was stuck in fear.

“Now, are you going to open up obediently, or do I have to use force?”

Time ticked by slowly. But with a shaky breath, her mouth opened wide. Tears were streaming down her face and a sob ripped from her mouth as she saw him grin down at her and saw the silver glint in the light that seeped through the window.

“Be careful with those noises,” He warned with mock concern as the knife slid over her tongue. And slowly descended down her throat.

With her muscle tense, she felt the sharp prick as the blade cut along her walls.

“I don’t see the problem, you were so willing to put my dick down your throat before. How is this any different? Just pretend that this is something hard and wet, just for you!” The man laughed at her, as the knife’s hilt reached her mouth.

“I’ll make it easier to pretend!” He began to pull the blade out, still slicing her, then he pushed it back in at the same slow pace. The movements could almost be called gentle. But blood was beginning to run down her throat and she needed to cough. He showed no signs of stopping as his sadistic grin showed clearly on his face.

And at last, she couldn’t hold it anymore. She coughed, but just barely. It was still enough for the knife to cut deeper. “Heh, guess you couldn’t hold it. You know, what’s been fascinating this whole time? Each time I took this knife out, there’s been more and more blood on it! I wonder how much is there this time?” His voice was filled with a child-like curiosity. As she felt the knife retreating.

Her throat stung and hurt terrible. It was getting hard to breath. And liquid seeping down her throat without being able to swallow wasn’t good.

“Wow, that’s getting to be quite a bit. Ooo, I should go a little faster, right? Maybe it can move better now?” While they sounded like questions, none were directed to her. The knife was going down again. And up. And back down. Repeat.

She was too afraid to struggle, but her vision was starting to go black. She coughed again, leading another. She struggled to hold back a third, the knife already cutting more into her throat. She couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck, you’re getting boring. Fucking do something. Don’t just sit there.” The voice spoke from above her, but she could barely register it. The knife was gone and the male moved away from her, roughly pushing her to the ground.

In an instant, she was coughing again, hacking up blood and gasping for air.

Air that wasn’t coming.

No matter how much she gasped, only blood flowed into her lungs. It was a desperate down-hill struggle to breath and stay awake. Above her, she felt Axel return.

“You’re leaving a fucking mess.” The voice was awfully cold and even in these last few moment, sent shivers down her spine. She was becoming distant and barely felt her hair being grabbed and her body dragged to a door in the corner of the room. The bathroom.

In the small, white room, her almost ragdoll like body was easily put in the bath tub. She felt a sharp prick at the skin on her throat. It was painful. She knew her throat had been cut.

And alone she was left in the bathroom, barely able to twitch a finger.

The man went back into his room, whistling a tune as he gathered what was needed to clean the bloodied floor.


End file.
